The Sorrow of Being Alone
by Flower-Child-Forever
Summary: Draco leaves Hermione to go on a mission for Dumbledore. The only problem is, he never comes back. Hermione's POV.


**_This came to me one night out of the blue, so here it is!  
If you don't like angst or suicide, don't read. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this fic. _**

**The Sorrow of Being Alone**

I cry as you kiss me softly and walk to the front door of our home. Before you leave, you turn around and look at me. "I'll be home in three weeks," you say and leave, closing the door softly behind you. You don't see me collapse in tears in the hallway.

Three weeks....That's a long time to be gone, really; almost a month. I really didn't want you to leave, but I know that you had to. Ever since you joined the Order you have been one of the main spies against Voldermort, and Dumbledore often sent you on missions usually concerning observing Death Eater meetings. _This_ mission is supposed to be a particularly dangerous one. Dumbledore sent you and Snape to go to a three week recruitment of Death Eaters. Dumbledore wants you to find out how many Death Eaters are recruited and who they are. There is to be no communications until this mission is over.

Three weeks without talking to you....Three weeks without knowing if you are ok or not....I don't know how I'll manage. I can't help thinking about what would happen if you and Snape are discovered as spies. If you are caught, there's no doubt that you'll both be killed.

A week passes. I lie in bed, missing your arms around my body. I reach my hand out to your side of the bed and feel the sheets there, trying to imagine you lying next to me, taken by sleep. I close my eyes and fall asleep, dreaming of you coming home.

We've been married for four years now. I remember the day you asked me to marry you. It was on the last day of our last year at Hogwarts. Right before lunch that day, you pulled me aside and brought out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. You seemed so calm as you proposed, but I saw in your eyes that you were nervous.

Our wedding was wonderful. The whole little chapel was filled with family and friends. Your family, sadly, didn't attend. They didn't, and still don't, approve of our union. They said that you could do much better than marrying a filthy Mudblood. You didn't listen to them and our wedding was the happiest day of both our lives.

Anyway, back to the present...

It's been six weeks since you've been gone.....Funny, I thought you were only supposed to be gone three? Even Dumbledore doesn't know what happened to you or Snape. You and he seem to be MIA, as the Muggles say, missing in action.

I sit on the couch in our living room reading the Daily Prophet for anything related to you and your mission, but as usual, I find nothing. The doorbell rings; it's Ginny. She comes in and tries to make me feel better about your unexplained absence. Not long after she got here, an owl flies in with a letter. I take the letter; it's from the Ministry of Magic. I swallow hard as I open the letter.

You've been found, along with Snape. It turns out that your mission was a failure. You two had been caught and tortured with the Crutacius Curse until you both went insane from pain. The Death Eaters didn't finish you off with the Avada Kedavra; they stabbed you both until you were almost unrecognizable. The Ministry found your and Snape's bodies on the bank of a river near Bedfordshire. You two will be cremated tomorrow.

A picture is with the letter. I look at it; it's a picture of you after the Ministry found you. I drop the picture and the letter as I broke into tears. Ginny, who had read the letter with me, held me as I sobbed. She leaves not long after, leaving me alone in my sorrow.

What happened to our dream of starting a family? We were supposed to have a child and grow old together! Why did this happen to you? What have you ever done to deserve such a death, at such a young age at that! You still had your whole life ahead of you!

The next day a tall wizard shows up at my doorstep with your ashes in a beautiful blue vase. I thank him and take the vase and put it on the mantle above the fireplace in the sitting room. For hours I just stare at your vase, thinking about you and what could have been if you had never left on that stupid mission.

Two days pass and I fall deeper and deeper into my depression. I can't stand it, living without you. Finally, after much thought, I decide what I should do.

I take my wand and stand in the middle of the sitting room. I look at your vase and point my wand at myself. I take a deep breath and mutter the Avada Kedavra curse. I feel nothing as I fall, lifeless before I hit the floor. I'm coming, Draco...

**_So? What did you think? R&R, please!_**


End file.
